Sigue a tu corazón
by lobalunallena
Summary: Siempre las apariencias pueden engañar si no escuchas lo que te dice tu corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Ai Yazawa. Y se lo dedico a Banshee Soel.

Capitulo 1: Apariencias y nueva compañera.

Hola soy Nana, tengo 17 años y vivo en Washington, soy la segunda de tres hermanas, mis padres están divorciados. Os preguntareis ¿con cuál de mis padres vivo?, pues con ninguno, vivo con mi hermana mayor que vive sola en un apartamento. Ella tiene sus problemas de pago de modo que tiene que trabajar durante toda la tarde. La verdad me suelo sentir muy sola, por eso cogí un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Ahora mismo me tengo que dirigir a mi escuela porque… ¡llego tarde!.

Salgo corriendo sin siquiera desayunar, llego a la escuela a tiempo antes de que sonara la sirena.

-Porque poco…-suspiro de alegría por no llegar tarde.

-Señorita Nana tome asiento- me dijo el profesor.

Me dirijo a mi asiento que es el que está más alejado de los demás, la verdad no es que quiera estar sola, es que en mi clase todos se ponen por pareja y yo no tengo pareja.

-Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero-dijo mientras dirigía su atención a la puerta.-Por favor entra y preséntate-dijo de modo que todos pusimos atención a la puerta.

Entró una chica blanca como la cal, de cabello negro y ojos negros, iba vestida de un modo un tanto roquero de modo que pensé que estaría en un grupo y la verdad…. me pareció guay¡

-Me llamo Nana….- ¿y con eso se supone que es una presentación?, un momento…. ¡¿dijo Nana?.

-Bueno siéntate junto a… Nana, la verdad menuda coincidencia del nombre- en cuanto dijo mi nombre la chica se quedó como en shock y luego solo se dirigió al asiento que solo estaba vacío… el mío¡

-Bueno, cojan el libro por la página 23 de Biología- dijo para luego decir –Nana comparte tu libro con la alumna nueva-

Yo solo pude ponerme nerviosa y la verdad…. tenía un poco de miedo¡.

-¡Tu! - grito, por lo que me puse tensa –Oye ¿qué te pasa?- me dijo por lo que solo pude dirigir mi mirada hacia ella y…

Me quedé como en shock la verdad de cerca no parecía aterradora solo una chica como las demás, eso me calmó.

-Si solo un poco cansada- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir.

-¿Tú eres la otra Nana?- me preguntó a lo que solo asentí con la cabeza –Venga compartamos el libro- me dijo dándome una sonrisa la cual no pude negar responder.

Nos juntamos y compartimos el libro y atendimos en clase, bueno en realidad solo atendía yo, Nana dormía y la verdad le pega. Después en el descanso, yo me junté con mis amigas Clara y María. Clara es de baja estatura, de piel morena, de ojos color avellana y su pelo es de color caoba, es una chica un tanto pija y no le gusta que haya alumnas que quieran estar con alguna de nosotras y eso no me gusta de ella. María tiene la misma estatura que Clara pero su piel es ni muy clara ni muy oscura, sus ojos son de un azul que cuando los miras es como ver un cielo totalmente despejado y su pelo es rubio platino, tiene un carácter algo tímido y no es muy sociable.

Me giro, veo que Nana está sola y que no come nada, cuando la vi me sentí un tanto triste por ella que no conocía a nadie de aquí. De modo que me levanté y me dirigí a su mesa pero, mi camino me lo cortó Clara.

-¿A dónde crees que vas chica?- me dijo Clara.

-Voy a sentarme con la nueva- le contesto yo.

-No te juntes con ella, no ves que puede ser de una banda de delincuentes -me dijo en un tono como si hablar de ella le diera asco.

-Yo no pienso que sea así… creo que es una persona con buenas intenciones- le contesto

Me soltó y se me quedó mirando como si estuviera loca. Miré a María que solo miraba hacia otra dirección.

Me dirijo a la mesa de Nana y al parecer no me nota, solo se me ocurre decirle.

-Nana ¿puedo sentarme contigo?-

Me miró un tanto sorprendida, como si no esperara que nadie se sentara con ella.

-Haz lo que quieras- me dijo como si nada.

Me siento y empiezo a comer pero, antes de siquiera comer un primer bocado me acuerdo de que ella no come. A lo que yo le doy mi otra mitad de mi sándwich a lo que ella me mira como si nadie hubiera compartido su comida con ella.

-Cógelo, seguro debes tener hambre- le dije, a lo que ella solo cogió la mitad que le ofrecía y se lo comió con ganas, después me miro y me dijo.

-¡Gracias! la verdad tenía un hambre- me sonrió a lo que yo solo le contesté con otra. La verdad con ella aprendí una cosa.

No se puede juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, porque la apariencia que Nana tiene es de una chica normal.

Nota de autora:

Capi nº 1 hecho¡ uf que cansancio me tomaré unas vacaciones… es broma¡ si tomo vacaciones me pierdo lo mejor que es unos reviews y leer fics¡ nos leemos lectores.


	2. Encuentro Bajo la Lluvia

Capitulo 2: Encuentro bajo la lluvia.

Pov. Hachi.

Nana ha estado dormida en el resto de las clases, tal vez le pegue el no prestar atención, y lo de dormirse en clases. Pero las clases ya han terminado, y los alumnos y profesores ya se han ido sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Nana… ya han terminado las clases, tenemos que irnos– le digo zarandeándola un poco.

Abre lentamente sus ojos y me mira con cara somnolienta.

-¿Qué hora es?– esa pregunta me dejó extrañada.

-Son las 14:30-.

Tras esas palabras se levanta de golpe, coge su maleta y se fue. Lo cual me dejó confusa… ¿por qué se habrá puesto tan ensimismada?

-Será mejor que yo también me vaya a casa– me marcho ya para casa pensando en la manera de salir que hizo Nana.

-"¿Qué habrá recordado para reaccionar de esa manera?" "¿Será por algo de familia?" "¡¿Y si es porque tenía una cita con su novio y esté llegando tarde?"– me pongo a rezar por Nana– "Gran buda, gran rey por favor que Nana llegue a tiempo".

Noto que algo ha caído a mi nariz, miro arriba y veo que empieza a llover. Corro para resguardarme de la lluvia. Me pongo fajo el techo de una parada que había ahí, pero ahora se emplea para descansar, hacer lo mismo que yo o reunirse con su pareja.

-"¡Yo solo pedí ayuda para Nana!" "¡No que lloviera de repente!".

Me pongo a esperar que la lluvia parara, noto que mi móvil vibra indicando que me están llamando. Me pongo a buscarlo y, lo encuentro en el fondo pero, no he podido cogerlo a tiempo. Miro el registro de llamadas y me doy cuenta de que el que llamó fue Shoji, mi ex-novio y antiguo compañero de clases de arte. Dejamos de ser novios debido a que vimos que lo nuestro no podía seguir porque sentíamos cosas distintas a la relación que teníamos. Pero aunque dejamos de ser novios seguimos en contacto, él se consiguió novia en un puesto donde dio la casualidad les toco ser el compañero del otro.

Entre la lluvia logro ver una silueta algo borrosa debido a la cantidad de gotas que caían a una gravedad que seguramente hace que caigan a una velocidad que no sabrías si esa gota que cae te va a mojar o no.

Esa silueta está cada vez más cerca de donde yo estaba. Pude distinguir que se trataba de un chico de más o menos mi edad. De estatura me sacaría una cabeza. Su pelo rubio ahora mojado por la lluvia lo hacía parecer oro derretido. Sus ojos color castaño parecían invitarte a perderte en ellos. Su piel un poco más morena que la mía. Vestía ropa roquera que le sentaba muy bien, lo que más me llamo la atención fue su collar de pinchos que le daba un toque de estrella del rock.

Ha llegado a donde estoy, se sienta al lado mío. Me fijo que antes de sentarse se quita una funda de guitarra que llevaba colgada a la espalda. A hora creo que toca en una banda. Me pregunto ¿qué tipo de música toca?, creo que su ropa habla por sí sola.

Mi móvil vuelve a vibrar ¡Tengo que ponerle un tono! Suerte que esta vez no ha ido al fondo. Miro quien me llama, y resulta que se trata de Jun. Mi amiga de la guardería. Es alta, un poco más morena que yo. A diferencia de mi, ella y su novio viven juntos y llevan cuatro meses viviendo juntos. Le doy a contestar.

"Conversación por móvil"

-¡Hola Jun!– la llamo con su diminutivo de cariño.

-¡Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre completo!– aunque a ella no le guste que la llame así.

-Lo sé, pero me encanta como suena– le digo bajando la voz.

-¡Me da igual que te guste o no! ¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!– Ahora sí que está enfadada.

-Cambiando de tema ¿para qué llamas?– la verdad no suele llamarme muy seguido y, casi siempre le tengo que llamar yo.

-Es verdad… te llamaba para saber si ya tenias novio, venga cuenta ¿lo tienes o no?-desde que se enteró de que Shoji y yo dejamos de ser novios me ha insistido en que consiguiera otro, y también me ha estado programando citas a ciegas, en las cuales los chicos no me llamaban la atención.

-Ammm… ¡claro que tengo!...– los nervios no me dejan pensar antes de hablar.

-Ah… y ¿Cómo se llama?– seguro se me nota en la voz que no lo tengo.

-Hm… se llama… Nobu– el primer nombre que me vino a la mente.

En cuanto dije ese nombre me pareció ver que el chico se gira de repente a verme , seguro fue mi imaginación.

-Aja… ¿y qué aspecto tiene?– otra vez me pregunta, la próxima vez me pondré a pensar antes de actuar, lo juro.

-Emm… es alto, rubio, piel algo morena, ojos castaños y… suele ir a la moda del rock.

-¡Ay! ¡chica, espero poder conocerlo algún día, ah… bueno… el saber que ya tienes pareja estoy más tranquila y…. chao chica, nos vemos y llámame de vez en cuando-y colgó, ¿por qué siempre que dice eso ella casi nunca contesta?.

-Disculpa…- dirijo mi mirada hacía donde viene la voz -¿nos conocemos de algo? -¡Oh no! el chico de la lluvia.

-No, la verdad es que no– yo no lo conozco así que es verdad.

-Es que has dicho mi nombre y me has descrito a la perfección– dijo dándome una sonrisa dejándome sin aliento al ver su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

-Ah… lo siento, es que… mi amiga no para de intentar que yo tenga pareja… y… tu nombre fue el único que se me ocurrió- seré bocazas.

-Bueno… pues si no nos conocemos ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?... Soy Nobu- se presentó sonrojándose, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que el rojo le queda muy bien.

-Encantada, soy Nana- al decir mi nombre me mira con cara sorprendida.

-Ja ja ja ja ja….- se carcajeó, lo cual me molestó ¡cómo es que se atreve a reírse de mí!

Estoy tan furiosa que sin pensarlo me voy corriendo sin importar mojarme por la lluvia. Mis lágrimas que caían a mares se camuflaban con la lluvia de modo que nadie supondrá que estoy llorando. Y si alguien pregunta por la causa, yo les diré que fue por un encuentro bajo la lluvia.

NOTA DE AUTORA:

Hola a las lectoras y lectores que se pasaron por este doy las gracias a kittiemi y a Emo Romantica 03 por sus reviews. Se que me he retrasado mucho con la conti pero mi musa no quiso visitarme y, la verdad el ejemplo de un encuentro entre Nana y Nobu me ayudo mucho después de pensar y pensar me vino la inspiración. Espero que os guste la conti porque está dedicado a vosotras. NOS LEEMOS.


	3. Reencuentro

3. Reencuentro.

Pov. Hachi.

Ayer al llegar a casa, con la misma pasé la entrada me dirigí a mi habitación todavía con las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara. Ni siquiera bajé a cenar. Ahora tampoco tengo ganas de levantarme, y he decidido que nadie me convencerá para salir de esta cama.

-¡Nana! ¡Si no te das prisa llegarás tarde!- a excepción de mi madre.

-¡Ya voy!- le respondo mientras comienzo a prepararme.

Ya preparada y, todavía sin haber probado bocado. Me voy corriendo ya que nuevamente llego tarde. Por suerte llegué antes de que sonara el timbre para que comenzara la clase. Hasta el profesor se quedó sorprendido de que estuviera en clase. La clase no fue nada fuera de lo normal, solamente aburrida.

A la hora del descanso me di cuenta de una cosa…. ¡Se me quedó el obento* en casa! ¿Qué hago? Si llamo a casa nadie lo cogerá. No puedo pedirles a mis amigas. ¡No sé que hacer!

-Tu- en cuanto me giro veo a Nana que me ofrecía parte de su comida.

Yo solo pude aceptar dándole las gracias.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando que debería de llamarte de algún modo- con esas palabras me puse a pensar.

-"Tiene razón. Pero el caso es que no puede llamarme por mi nombre, sino nos confundirán por nuestro nombre"- después de pensarlo asiento.

-Veamos… Humm… ¿Qué te parece si te lo digo después de clases?- me dijo a lo que yo asiento.

Al terminar las clases, me preparo para irme. Antes de que terminaran las clases Nana fue llamada por nuestro tutor. En fin… ¡A casa!

Ando por la esquina que da para mi casa. Estaba a solo cinco pasos cuando me pareció oír a alguien llamar a un tal Hachico.

-"¿Se habrá escapado algún perro?"- me pregunto mientras entro a casa.

Al día siguiente no sabía por qué pero tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. No sabía si sería algo bueno o algo malo, pero lo que si sabía era que por fin iba a saber el mote que me había puesto Nana.

Me voy a la escuela sin mucha prisa ¡Por fin no llego tarde! En cuanto llego al cruce me topo con Nana que venía del camino de la escuela, lo cual me pareció extraño.

-¡Hey!- me saluda, se le ve muy entusiasmada hoy.

-Hola Nana, ¿Sabes que vas en sentido contrario a la escuela?- pregunto.

-Sep, es que voy a ver a un amigo que vive cerca de aquí- me explica.

-Ah… Entonces ¿no iras a la escuela?-pregunto, ya que me si va a ver a su amigo dudo que le de tiempo.

-Claro que si- eso me dejó intrigada.

-¿Cómo? Pero si vas a donde tu dices no tendrás tiempo- la verdad es que es imposible que le tiempo.

-Todos los días hago lo mismo, y… me gustaría que vinieras conmigo- me dice con un brillo en los ojos que no me gusto para nada.

-No se…- le digo insegura.

-¡Vamos Nana! Enrróllate que estoy totalmente segura que le vas a caer simpática- que ella diga simpática no le va.

-Eh… esta bien- me rindo.

Ha Nana se le formó una sonrisa que para mí no presagiaba nada bueno. Tal vez no debí aceptar.

Me guió unas casas en dirección contraria a la escuela. En cuanto llegamos, me fijé que el amigo de Nana vivía en un complejo de apartamentos. Toca al timbre y tras la puerta se oyó bastante ruido, como si se estuviera colocando todo al no saber que se recibía visitas hasta que llega el momento en el último minuto.

La verdad no me esperaba un reencuentro, ya que la persona que abrió la puerta era aquel chico que conocí pajo la lluvia.

El mundo puede llegar a ser un pañuelo ya que no se puede saber cuando ni en que momento te puedes encontrar con alguien que ya conozcas.

**Nota de autora.**

Obento: tarrina para guardar la comida que vas a comer fuera.

Lamento la tardanza, mi inspiración tardó en venir y cuando venía me daba ideas no solo para uno sino tres one shots de bleach que van a ser nada más y nada menos que ishihime.

Espero que os haya gustado el capi y ya saben que acepto criticas buenas y malas, también acepto sugerencias de lo que quieren que salga en el próximo capi.


End file.
